1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of estimating a stride length, a method of calculating a movement trajectory, and a stride length estimating device.
2. Related Art
As a stride length estimating device that estimates a user's stride length, a device that has an acceleration sensor and estimates a stride length based on a temporal change in the acceleration detected by the acceleration sensor by referring to a predetermined table is known (for example, JP-A-9-152355).
A user's stride length is essential information required for calculating a walking distance or calculating a user's movement trajectory by calculating the user's current position. Accordingly, it is necessary to estimate the user's stride length as accurately as possible. However, the stride length changes in accordance with factors such as a user's physical attributes and gait. Thus, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-9-152355 in which the stride length is estimated by using a fixed table, there is a problem in that the stride length cannot be estimated accurately.